


SOS

by RasenRougue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RasenRougue/pseuds/RasenRougue
Summary: Los días libres no tendrían por qué ser sinónimo de algo desagradable. Sin embargo, para Abuto, esas dos palabras poseían una connotación completamente diferente. ¿Y es que, qué podría ser peor que enfrentarse a los adversarios más peligrosos en horas no laborables sin recibir paga alguna? Tal vez hacerse cargo de los hijos de su estúpido almirante sin morir en el intento.
Relationships: Kamui/Original Character(s)





	SOS

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas noches! Y sí, ya sé, no actualizo ninguno de mis fics de Gintama pero subo un Oneshot C: Así es esta vida, llena de reverses y cosas extrañas. Por lo que no se quejen mucho y disfruten de esta ocurrencia creada un martes por la tarde jajaja. ¡Nos leemos después!

**Troublemakers**

—Tienes que estar de broma. —Fue la respuesta automática que su cerebro envió hasta sus cuerdas vocales en cuanto escuchó tan contundente y sencilla orden.

—Esto también forma parte de tu trabajo —dijo cínicamente quien le miraba con una sonrisa boba que sólo servía para embaucar a los desconocidos. Pero no a él. No a la persona que lo había conocido desde que era un desquiciante crío.

—Por supuesto que no —replicó, torciendo el entrecejo. No había pausado su amena comida para semejante sandez.

—Si esa es tu respuesta final, entonces no tendré más alternativa que decírselo. —Sus palabras le sonaron a amenaza. Y no pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que sus peores temores se hicieran realidad—. Tal parece que los planes se han cancelado al final. Agradéceselo a Abuto~

Abuto maldecía el día en que ese idiota pelirrojo aprendió a usar la tecnología sin petarla. Pero dejaría las blasfemias para otro momento ya que su segundo peor dolor de cabeza recién entraba a la habitación de su almirante.

—No recuerdo haberte dicho que dejaras este asunto en sus manos —expresó la mujer, clavando esas carmesí pupilas en un descarado Kamui—. Recuerdo haberte comentado sobre estos planes desde hace meses. Por lo que debiste haber encontrado a alguien desde hace tiempo.

—Abuto no tiene nada que hacer de todos modos. Así que él puede encargarse. —El aludido no podía estar en situación más peliaguda; literalmente se encontraba entre ambos, sintiendo cómo el ambiente empezaba a tensarse—. Además, soy su almirante. Tiene que hacer lo que le pido sin objeción alguna. —Señaló cantarinamente mientras levantaba su dedo índice para potenciar su postura.

—Una cosa son los asuntos labores y otra muy diferente las cuestiones familiares. —Resaltó con un cabreo que era obvio para ambos Yato.

—Odio admitirlo, pero ella tiene razón... Como casi siempre la tiene. —Abuto deseaba zafarse de aquel asunto, por lo que apoyaría a la boticaria inclusive si se jugaba la vida en ello.

—Si no fueras tan sobreprotectora esto no estaría pasando —versó el pelirrojo con tranquilidad. Aunque era claro que le echaba en cara ese "aspecto negativo" que ella poseía.

—Tú eres un idiota demasiado despreocupado y por eso sugieres un plan tan descabellado. —Abuto la apoyó rotundo silencio—. Y como no has logrado hacer lo que te pedí los planes se cancelan hasta nuevo aviso. —Sentenció secamente—. Los escuadrones de mi tripulación lo harán sin problema alguno.

—¿No crees que ya han tenido suficiente diversión de tu lado? —preguntó con cierta molestia—. Las mejores presas se las llevan ustedes.

—No es nuestra culpa que el "almirante" que tienen no sepa cumplir con simples tareas impuestas por su dulce y amorosa esposa, ¿verdad? ¿O es que vas a negármelo? —Si algo les enseñó la vida a ambos Yato es que las sonrisas podían ser sinónimo de peligro inminente; y más si provenían de las féminas—. Es en este momento cuando me doy cuenta de que debí de haber aceptado la absurda propuesta de Bishamon. —Soltó con un largo suspiro—. Probablemente él sí sería capaz de mantener a esos niños tranquilos y libres de problemas.

—Mmm… Una pena que no puedas retroceder el tiempo. —Estableció con esa mirada inocente que denotaba que no rompía ni un plato—. E incluso si la hubieras aceptado, no hubieran tenido hijos~

—Dudo remotamente que él fuera impotente —mencionaba casual el buen Abuto—. Estoy más que seguro que hubieran tenido más de dos pequeños y fastidiosos engendros corriendo por cada recoveco de la nave. —A veces se le soltaba la lengua en los momentos menos oportunos y con las personas menos apropiadas—. Bishamon quería darle algo más que un llegue ocasional. Podría decirse que quería transformar a Oshin en algo más que su huésped ideal. —Ella se dio media vuelta, reteniendo la carcajada que quería salírsele del cuerpo tras su "honesto comentario". Él por su lado sentía algo frío detrás de su nuca—. Almirante, tengo un conocido que puede ayudarle a solucionar el "pequeño problema" que tiene cuando su perversa mujer empieza a sacarle a flote sus amoríos del pasado…

—¿De qué amoríos estás hablando, eh? —Nada como esas gemas escarlata clavadas en su persona, como puñales que ya le habían sacado el corazón por lo menos unas cinco veces ya—. Yo solamente he andado con el imbécil que tienes por almirante.

—Pues no debiste haber desperdiciado tu juventud de esa manera. Debiste de haber ampliado tu panorámica. Y tal vez de esa manera ni tú ni yo estuviéramos pasando por estas penurias. —Ya tenía la sentencia de muerte encima por lo que daba igual lo que dijera—. Si hubieras seguido mis consejos, ahora tendrías rubios en vez de pelirrojos.

—Está más que claro que Abuto se hará cargo mientras estamos fuera —dictaminó Kamui sin dejar de apuntar con su parasol a quien era su mano derecha—. Y estoy seguro de que lo hará sin cobrarnos absolutamente nada, ¿verdad? —Al diablo que se viera tan encantador con esa amplia y resplandeciente sonrisa. Después de todo, ese gesto era el preámbulo de que se vendría una masacre innecesaria.

—A-Ahora que lo medito...este fin de semana ni tenía planeado nada. Por lo que estoy más libre que un cine cuando proyecta un liveaction de una serie que nadie conoce, y aparte tiene el valor para vender palomitas de sabores exóticos y sospechosos. —Salvarse el pellejo era el instinto primordial de muchas especies, incluyéndole.

—¿Seguro de que Moka no querrá hacerte algo por no estar con ella este fin de semana? —interrogaba la de ojos carmesíes. Ella era más considerada que cierto pelirrojo.

—Sinceramente prefiero lidiar con sus rabietas que con tu bueno para nada marido. —Y era algo que decía desde lo más hondo de su corazón.

—Deberías sentirte avergonzado por coaccionar a Abuto de esa manera. —Nada como enterrar su dedo índice sobre el pecho del Yato—. Es más, cuando estemos de vuelta te encargarás de tus hijos una semana entera y más te vale que no terminen metidos en problemas como siempre sucede cuando estás a cargo de ellos. ¿Entendido? —Por si no le había dejado claro el mensaje, se encargó de pescar su oreja y jalarla sin miramiento alguno. Solamente ella tendría semejante atrevimiento—. ¿Te quedó claro?

—Oshin, no es mi culpa que yo sea el divertido y tú la aburrida. —Otro tirón de orejas cortesía de su mujercita—. Tsk… Eso duele un poco.

—Me alegra que te haya dolido, pelmazo. —Al fin le había soltado. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que la oreja que había capturado se encontrara más roja que un tomate—. Y como te iba diciendo, muchas gracias por encargarte de "mis hijos" mientras salgo de viaje con tu estúpido almirante para evitar que vuelva a endeudar a toda la tripulación.

—Que también son míos —refutó Kamui.

—No. No lo son. —Le echó en cara—. No lo serán hasta nuevo aviso —comentaba, cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que iba abandonando la habitación.

—Admítelo, te quedaste con la más problemática y aterradora de todo tu maldito harem… Te dije que recapacitaras y huyeras antes de meter la pata —comunicaba Abuto con un semblante de fastidio total—. Si te escapas ahora, te demandará y te quitará todo el Harusame. Así que piénsalo bien antes de cometer una tontería como ésa…

—Abuto, no me hubiera quedado con ella si no fuera de esa manera. —Ésa declaración tomó en curva a su mano derecha; tal vez porque no terminaba de acostumbrarse a que fuera tan abierto y directo con sus sentimientos hacia su pareja—. Uno nunca se aburre cuando esa mujer está alrededor —decía con una media sonrisa. La misma que ocultaba más de lo que sus palabras manifestaron.

Abandonó el despacho de su almirante con la cruz de resignación encima. Ya había firmado un contrato con sangre y no tenía más remedio que cumplirlo o su cabeza rodaría a manos de cualquiera de los dos revoltosos padres.

En cuanto estuvo afuera se encontró con ese grupo de pupilas que lo observaban con curiosidad y duda. Aunque lo que más le aterró fue que llevaran a cuestas una pequeña mochila.

—¿Estás seguro de que podrás tenerlos a todos bajo control?

El cuestionamiento provino de aquel chico que no excedía los catorce años de edad y cuyas ropas orientales color negro con azul rey embonaban de maravilla con la cabeza de jabalí que resguardaba toda su cabeza.

—Nada que un poco de droga en sus bebidas o comida no solucione. —Bromeó. Sin embargo, al acompañante no le pareció gracioso—. Está claro que no lo haré Rihan. Así que deja de clavarme esa mirada tuya a través de ese pelaje de animal disecado.

—Nunca usaría una piel real. Es desagradable. Así que es obvio que esto es sintético. —Señaló—. Tú tampoco deberías usar pieles reales.

—¡¿Eso es lo que vas a reclamarme?! ¡Y claramente no uso esa clase de prendas!

—En cuanto lleguemos estarán a cargo de su tío Abuto, por lo que deben de comportarse o él los venderá al mercado negro —advirtió al grupo de niños que lo escuchaban atentamente—. ¿Recuerdan los consejos que les di?

—Si un extraño te invita algo de comer, acepta lo que te ofrece, golpéalo y huye del lugar —dijo el más grande de todos: un pelirrojo de diez años que era el vivo reflejo de cierto almirante idiota.

—Muy bien, Kyohei. —Felicitaba el encapuchado.

—¡Claro que no! —Regañaba el adulto—. Nunca acepten nada de los desconocidos. Pueden ser lolicones disfrazados de gente bien sin problemas mentales.

—Si nos encontramos con un Syx perdido no debemos alimentarlo —mencionaba un niño de cabellera azabache y pupilas tan rojas como la grana cuya edad se asentaba en los ocho años.

—¡¿Por qué debería de haber Syx a donde nos dirigimos?! ¡Su madre no debió dejar que tuvieran a esas cosas como mascotas! —exclamaba Abuto para el despreocupado muchachito—. Es culpa de esa maniática que sus hijos no tengan mascotas normales como el resto de los niños de su edad.

—Tío Abuto, ¿la tía Moka vendrá con nosotros? —Unas pupilas verde azuladas se posicionaron en su persona con interrogación.

—No. No vendrá. Se quedará en casa a cuidar a sus hijos como corresponde. —Esa pequeña de cabellos rizados y azabaches sonrió y dirigió su atención hacia la personita que se encontraba a su costado con un notorio entusiasmo.

—¿No es una buena noticia, Kyouka?

Sus palabras eran dirigidas hacia una niña de su misma estatura, pero con un contraste notorio en apariencia. Poseían la misma hermosa tonalidad de ojos; no obstante, el cabello de aquella callada niña estaba coloreado por el vermilion.

—Lo es. —Asentía la pequeña con ímpetu. Ahora se le notaba bastante feliz ante la noticia.

— _Le he dicho miles de veces que deje en paz a las mellizas o terminará traumatizándolas. Y tal parece que lo ha logrado con Kyouka. Aunque Oyuky no parece inmutarse en lo más mínimo._ —Observaba a ese par en silencio, como un psicólogo que intenta llegar a la raíz de los problemas emocionales de su paciente—. _Ahora que lo pienso, siempre están juntas y no suelen meterse en problemas. En cambio, Kyohei y Kazuya no pueden estar quietos; y cuando lo están es sinónimo de que han petado algo… ¿Por qué demonios tengo que cuidar a este cuarteto demoníaco? ¿Por qué demonios tuvieron cuatro? ¿No era ese idiota el que proclamaba que no iba a dejar sus semillas regadas por ahí? ¿En qué jodido momento le pareció divertido sembrar tantas, eh? ¿Qué tan mala suerte se debe de tener como para que obtenga en el tercer intento? Ese idiota debió controlar sus impulsos y entender que con el primero ya tenía amarrada a esa boticaria._ —Tantos remordimientos, tantas quejas, tantos hubiera, tantas cosas guardadas que sólo podía sacar en su mente.

—Kazuya, a que yo corro más rápido con el tío Abuto.

—Claro que no —replicó—. Que seas dos años mayor no te hace mejor que yo. Así que yo seré quien corra más rápido.

—Prepárate para perder toda tu mesada hermanito.

—¿A qué se refieren con….? —No tuvo tiempo para acabar su pregunta y tratar de entender de qué era de lo que hablaban ese par. Lo siguiente que supo es que se encontraba trasladándose a alta velocidad sin hacer absolutamente nada—. ¡Pero, ¿qué cojones?! ¡Qué creen que están haciendo ustedes dos?! —Ambos Yato fueron lo suficientemente rápidos y diestros para cargar al castaño y llevárselo a cuestas, como si fuera cualquier cosa—. ¡Ey, bájenme inmediatamente o los daré de comer a las bestias!

—Nosotras queremos intentarlo también —pronunciaron las menores a la par.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Abuto como el padre de familia que ya era, sabía que los niños requerían de actividades al aire fresco para que crezcan sanos y fuertes. También tenía en mente que una buena alimentación era necesaria para complementar lo anterior. Sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con niños, sin embargo, los chiquillos que le fueron asignados contra su voluntad no eran remotamente fáciles de manejar.

—¿Por qué de todos los lugares que podíamos visitar tenemos que estar aquí? El sol va a asesinarnos. —Abuto estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol al mismo tiempo que esos cuatro jóvenes conejos espaciales comían.

—Nuestro padre dijo que tenía asuntos pendientes aquí en la Tierra antes de marcharse para cumplir con su misión. —Kyohei habló antes de saturarse las mejillas con una gran cantidad de bollos calientes rellenos de judías.

—Mencionó al vago de Gin-san y a nuestro tío sádico cara de niña. —Kazuya ya había acabado de comer y ahora bebía té de cebada.

—Debí de habérmelo imaginado...—Abuto suspiró con pesadez—. Me imagino que "los planes" de los que él hablaba en realidad son una visita casual a ese par y que el resto fue puro circo y maroma… Aunque esa visita "casual" muy probablemente termine mal a causa de su precipitado e idiota padre suyo. —Ahora todo le quedaba más claro—. Su madre siempre va a un paso adelante de todos.

—Y los abuelitos desaparecieron desde hace una semana…—Oyuky sacó de entre sus ropas una fotografía—. Mami dice que los abuelos paternos no son importantes en el desarrollo de los niños. Por lo que no debemos preocuparnos.

—Ey, ey, ey. Esa es una manera pasiva e inteligente de sacar a esos dos molestos hombres de sus vidas… Le daré crédito por ser tan astuta y manipuladora.

—¿Sucede algo? ¿Ya no quieres tu comida? Si es así puedo comérmela yo. —Ése era Kyohei dirigiéndose a su hermanita pelirroja.

—No tengo hambre. —Y eso fue música para el mayor quien se comía lo que ella había dejado.

—Si no comes bien no serás más que huesos y pellejo mientras que tu hermano será una gran bola de carne que rodará por todo el Harusame.

—Y a nadie le gustan las bolas de grasa —mencionaba lindamente la otra hermana.

—No quiero comer nada. —Se giró, dándole la espalda a todos—. No me importa ser sólo huesos y pellejo.

—¿Qué le pasa a ella? ¿No es demasiado joven para tener crisis existenciales? —A Abuto no le pagaban lo suficiente para arreglar las broncas personales de los hijos de su almirante.

—Es culpa mía —confesaba Oyuky—. Por no tener el mismo color de pelo que ella.

—¿Ah? —Él no entendía nada.

—A Kyouka le molesta tener el cabello de ese color porque no es igual al de mamá. —Porque el mayor de los cuatro podía hablar y comer simultáneamente, aunque eso no fuera socialmente bien visto y aceptado—. Toda la gente relaciona a Oyuky con mamá, pero no pasa lo mismo con Kyouka —continuó—. Supongo que es cosa de niñas porque ni a Kazuya ni a mí nos molesta eso.

—Kyouka, le diré a la tía Moka que tiña tu cabello y así será igual al mío —decía para la consternada hermana que tenía—. Si quieres yo me lo pinto y así nos veremos iguales. Así que ya no estés triste —pedía.

—No lo mencionen cerca de ella o les tomará la palabra y cosas horribles pasarán. —Abuto hablaba por experiencia personal—. Créeme, eres su hija. Aunque seas pelirroja y tengas esa perilla que me recuerda a la de cierto idiota… No hay duda alguna de que son madre e hija.

—Pero mami tiene el cabello negro y lacio. Y sus ojos también son de un tono diferente... Seguramente soy adoptada.

—Si ese fuera el caso, el troglodita que se está devorando la comida de todos, también lo sería...—Se masajeó su frente y después intentó encontrar las palabras apropiadas para la situación; si ya había hecho recapacitar a Kyohei cuando intentaba negar a Kamui como su padre, podía lidiar con los problemas de esa niña—. Pero obsérvalo bien. Es el retrato de tu inútil padre. No existe manera de negar que él sembró esa semilla… Y ruego porque no haya heredado su estupidez e inutilidad con las mujeres.

—Estoy preocupada por el futuro incierto de mi hermano mayor —habló tanto para Abuto como para Kazuya y Kyouka—. Así que propongo que convenzamos a mami para que lo mande a estudiar al extranjero y de ese modo se vuelva una gran persona de la que podamos sentirnos orgullosos. —Oyuky podría verse adorable con su colorido kimono y esos primorosos rizos, pero tenía una lengua muy filosa para tener únicamente seis años de edad.

—Tú eres demasiado viva para tu edad…—Miraba a la niña que le sonreía con encanto—. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo tu hermano, eh?

—Encontró sus galletas favoritas y se las comió —contestó Kazuya—. Le pidió prestadas sus crayolas y las derritió todas para decorar la nave del abuelo. Borró accidentalmente la partida que tenía de su juego de pac-man…Y también se comió su postre por error toda la semana.

—¡Ey Kyohei, eso es mío! ¡Mami me lo preparó especialmente para mí!

Abuto llevó su mirada hacia esos dos; mientras el pelirrojo terminaba de engullirse lo que claramente eran unas bolitas de pulpo, la otra lo perforaba con su mirada al mismo tiempo que pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a escurrir por sus mejillas.

—¡Eres cruel y tonto! ¡Tonto Kyohei! —Por un lado le gritaba y por otro le arrojaba todo lo que tuviera a su alcance—. ¡Te odio, te odio!

—Ey, cálmense, cálmense de una buena vez por todas. —Ya estaba de mediador entre esos dos que habían empezado una guerra de objetos contundentes. Lo cual no había sido la mejor de las ideas porque pronto terminó recibiendo todos los golpes de lleno—. ¡Que paren les he dicho de una buena vez por todas! —Dos buenos coscorrones fueron necesarios para tranquilizar a ese par de almas rebeldes.

—Tsch… Es todo por tu culpa, Kyohei tonto.

—Tú fuiste la que empezó a lloriquear y a aventar cosas como loca.

—Ha sido culpa de los dos, así que se calman o los amarraré y arrojaré al mar para que los piratas los encuentren y los conviertan en sus esclavos. —Abuto ya no era tan joven como antes para soportar el nivel energético de ese grupo de niños—. Deberían aprender a sus dos hermanos. Están tranquilos y en completo silencio… ¡Esperen! —El miedo lo tomó por sorpresa en cuanto vio que esos dos estaban alejados haciendo a saber qué cosa—. ¿Por qué tienes las manos todas negras? —interrogó a Kazuya quien tenía varias hojas sobre el piso y sus manos tiznadas.

—Hago mi tarea para mi clase de arte —respondió. En su mano derecha tenía un pedazo de carboncillo.

—Oh, tarea…¿Por qué demonios tienes clase de arte a tu edad? Espera, tu madre… Olvídalo, ya todo tiene sentido. —Sintió curiosidad y tomó las hojas del niño para verlas—. Oye, esto…—La cuestión no radicaba en que identificaba lo que el crío plasmó, sino que el trabajo que tenía entre sus manos era de un nivel digno de un profesional—. Aunque eso es lo de menos… Estos dibujos están demasiado bien hechos.

—La maestra dijo que dibujáramos a alguien que admiráramos. Así que yo he retratado a Masamune en toda su gloria y esplendor. Por eso lo he puesto rodeado de mucha comida y subordinados —comentaba el pequeño Yato—. Es la única mascota que conozco que tiene su propio escuadrón.

—¿No te parece suficiente con tenerte que soportar a ti y a tus hermanos como para que todavía me eches en cara que esa bola pulgosa es respetada y temida por el resto de los escuadrones? ¿Me odias acaso? ¿Es porque no te regalé ese ridículo inflable en tu cumpleaños ?

—Tío Abuto, tome. —Kyouka le entregó una pequeña grulla de papel.

—Así que tú sabes hacer esta clase de cosas…—Miró a ese par antes de retornar su atención en el otro dúo—. ¿Y ustedes por qué no tienen alguna gracia, eh? —habló demasiado rápido. Posiblemente ahora se encontraba tragándose sus palabras—. ¿Eso que tienes contigo no es un…koto?

Escuchaba ritmos suaves, alternados de tal manera que resultaba reconfortantes y afables. Así que ahora se sentía más tranquilo, y a la vez, confundido.

—¿De dónde demonios has sacado eso chiquilla?

—Lo traje en mi mochila —respondió.

—No hay manera de que esa cosa cupiera ahí.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Y ya que él dudaba de sus palabras le mostró el interior de su maleta; sí, allí dentro se contemplaba un vórtice hacia lo desconocido que muy probablemente podría tragárselo a él si se acercaba demasiado.

—La tía Moka me la regaló de cumpleaños para que pudiera llevar todo lo que quisiera a todos lados.

— _Maldita sea Moka, deja de hacer cosas innecesariamente peligrosas…Y también deja de malcriarlos._ —Ahora era el turno de contemplar al mayor. Aunque estaba seguro de que él al ser el más parecido a su padre tanto en físico como en personalidad no sabría hacer algo que superase a lo que hacían sus hermanos menores—. ¿Eso que tienes ahí no es una barra de tinta y un tintero? Oye eso que llevas en tu mano izquierda es…—Y ante sus atónitos ojos esa mano se movió con celeridad y precisión envidiables. Aunque lo impresionante no radicaba en eso, sino en lo que el pelirrojo había logrado plasmar sobre aquel pliego de papel blanco—. "El Camino de la Escritura" —Leyó—. _¡¿No es el Shodou un arte y una disciplina muy difícil de perfeccionar que requiere de precisión y gracia?! ¡¿Cómo es que este salvaje niño posee una letra tan refinada y bonita?! ¡Pero, ¿qué demonios son estos niños?!¡¿Por qué no son normales como el resto de su edad?!_ Con esto no queda duda alguna de que son los hijos de esa fastidiosa mujer… Aunque ya no estoy muy seguro de que haya sido ese imbécil quien los engendró… Creo que a alguien le han dado gato por liebre…

—¡El enemigo está aquí! —exclamó Kyohei, perturbando los pensamientos de Abuto bruscamente—. ¡Kazuya, Kyouka, Oyuky a sus posiciones!

—¡¿…?! ¡¿Pero qué…?!

Abuto miró en todas direcciones. Esos cuatro niños se ocultaron estratégicamente entre los arbustos mientras portaban un casco de construcción y llevaban consigo rifles de juguete. ¿Pues qué se supone que iban a hacer ahora? ¿Atacarlo? Era una opción muy factible

—Será mejor que regresen aquí y se tranquilicen. Nos vamos. Se acabó la hora del picnic.

Lo primero que experimentó Abuto fue que las balas de pintura dolían demasiado para tratarse únicamente de eso. Lo segundo que comprobó es que esos niños se la habían hecho en grande y no había sido coincidencia que hubieran llegado a ese sitio para comer y pasar el rato. Lo tercero que terminó por arruinar su día fue la presencia de un niño más; se trataba de un crío de ojos azules cuyo rostro le recordaba a un insolente e irritante samurái de la Tierra.

—¡Derriben a Ryouta! —ordenaba Kyohei a sus subordinados sin dilación alguna. Quedaba claro que llevaba en sus venas la sangre de un líder nato.

—No puede ser… Es el hijo de ese maldito sádico y la escandalosa hermana del almirante…

Abuto no supo qué lo golpeó hasta el punto de tumbarle sobre el suelo, pero estaba agradecido de que las cosas hubieran terminado de esa manera. Porque desde su actual posición no formaría parte de la guerra campal que estaba teniendo lugar entre esos cinco niños; y al menos de esa manera podría descansar.

—…Maldigo el día en que creí buena idea subir a esa boticaria a la tripulación por considerarla útil para todos nosotros…


End file.
